


Macha and Mocha

by Ceruzil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deaf Character, Dyslexia, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruzil/pseuds/Ceruzil
Summary: Pidge meets Lance in a coffee shop, realizing that there is more to him than his handsome face.Much more than she ever expected...





	Macha and Mocha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blue+Bird).



> Hope you like this lil one shot!!!

Pidge saw how dark and heavy her eyes were. She hadn't slept at all last night, too many tests to study for, too many projects with closing deadlines, too many work that has to be done but with so little time. She couldn't possibly do it all, even if she was as smart as everyone told her she was. But she had her doubts, tiny thoughts that everyone might be lying, that everyone was just using her.

The little girl shook her head, she needed to stay awake. She needed coffee, wait. No, she can't have coffee, it upsets her stomach. A macha latte would be nice though. But she had to be in time for school, she always had to. To have the perfect attendance and to have the perfect grades even when her health was the farthest from perfect.

So she took the short way to the coffee shop, her eyes slowly falling shut and flailing wide as she walked, books and bag in hand. She felt the autumn breeze through her thin sweater, but she wasn't bothered by it, more so she actually enjoyed the cold.

Pidge walked the other side, where the tiny coffee shop resided. A small and cozy place people stayed to enjoy the unusually perfect drinks they had, some of drinks in the menu didn't even make any sense to Pidge.

She remembered one time, she ordered an unusual drink she hadn't ever heard before as a recommendation from a waiter. She didn't remember what it was called though, something like rosey velvelatte, she couldn't quite remember...

The small doorbell clinged as she opened the door, a waiter's face lighting up the moment she saw her. Hunk. Pidge smiled, she loved seeing his chubby and cute face everytime she visited the shop. She found Hunk to be an amazing companion when it came to studying and well, he is a pretty good cook too.

"Did you ask Shay out yet?", was the first thing Pidge asked, Hunk's face turning a light shade of pink. He nodded, that meant a yes. Pidge ran to the teddy-bear of a boy and gave him a hug. "See, told you she loved you back." Pidge said, her sweet embrace was replied with a pat in the back.

Pidge let go, her small arms falling back to her sides. Hunk smiled and signed 'thank you,' and Pidge giggled as she also signed 'you are very welcome!'

"I have school in eight, a small macha latte would be nice please?" Pidge begged, clasping her hands and smiling at Hunk. Hunk understood immediately and went behind the counter to ready Pidge's drink.

The little bell clinged again, revealing a tall and slightly mascular boy with dark olive skin, his hair as dark as burned wood. He was the total opposite of Pidge, she secretly looked at his eyes. A deep hue of blue, like the color of the ocean when a storm is approaching.

"Excuse me..." The tall boy reached his arm out to Hunk. Hunk, turning around quickly, a macha latte drink already in his hand. He looked at his new customer, realizing that he might not know that he was mute.

The customer looked at Hunk, and lifted his arms. 'A mocha latte, please?', the dark skinned boy signed, suprising both Hunk and Pidge. Hunk quickly nodded, a smile growing on his face.

This customer had quick eyes. He quickly glanced at Pidge, his eyes filling with concern and worry. He completely faced her, brow furrowed as he was about to scold her. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was deep and silky, exactly like Pidge imagined.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, thank you for asking. And thank you for using sign language, people don't usually realize Hunk is deaf. Though he does know how to read lips, you have to talk very slowly." Pidge said, her face looking down and her back curved to make herself look smaller.

"I've studied sign langauge ever since my neice lost her hearing when she was seven, so about four years ago. So using it is kind of a daily habit now, how did you learn? You look like you know how to?" The boy asked, sliding his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"About four months, I needed it for a presentation in class and Hunk happened to be my partner. I just casually learned from him, he's super friendly and cool." Pidge bragged, her face lifting a bit higher.

"The name's Lance," The boy said, a little smile forming on both their faces. Hunk was finally back, a cup of coffee on his big hands.

"Your coffee is done by the way..." Pidge pointed and Lance turned around and quickly got it, leaving more money that he should. 'Keep the change.', he signed and Hunk smiled and signed another 'thank you.'

"Mind me sitting with you?" Lance asked, pointing to the chair opposite of Pidge's.

"Sure." She said, sipping on her latte. She pulled out a book, more specifically a school book. She needed to study and review her notes again before actually taking the tests, Lance leaned over her book.

"I have no idea what you are reading but it looks hella boring." Lance said, as he too sipped on his latte.

"It's a school book, what do you expect?" Pidge said, flipping a page in her book, pointing to each highlighted text.

"Books are never boring, it's just how we need to memorize each word of it makes it boring. The system of school was always faulty, you know? The way teachers tell how smart you are by how easily you can memorize something rather learn it. I mean memorizing won't save you, learning will." Lance sipped his latte again, looking out the shop's glass walls.

"Wise words from a stranger..." Pidge murmered. His voice was quite nice, it was as if he was reading away from his mind. "I'm guessing you don't like the school system?"

"No, I don't hate it. But it has flaws, lots and lots of flaws. People should really change how some teachers treat their students, they don't consider the existence of mental disorders and disabilties." Lance said, tapping his fingers along the wooden table.

Pidge felt the need to hear more..."My name, it's Pidge." She said, shutting her book and keeping it in her bag. Lance seemed more interesting than she thought."I expected you to be more of a flirt..." Pidge stated, a tiny smirk forming on her lips.

"People assume that a lot...but honestly. I am, I like the idea of falling in love with people, especially introverts. They're the special kind, they make you want to treasure them forever. Kinda like you..." Lance smiled, an actual sincere smile that made Pidge's face warm.

"And there it is..." She giggled. "You're pretty cool, I guess. Open minded and smart too, which college to you to?" Pidge asked, her fingers stretched out as she counted Lance's best qualities.

Lance giggled, "I'm still in highschool, I'm guessing you are too?" The tall boy asked, his finger pointed at Pidge's student ID.

"Yeah, but you look older than a highschooler..." Pidge sipped at her remaining latte.

"I got held back two years, I had dyslexia and the teachers blamed me for not being able to properly read or write." Lance said a sorrowful expression on his face. "But anyway, how about you? You look way too young to be in highschool."

Pidge punched Lance's arm. "I'm the right age to be in highschool, you dork." Pidge said and Lance laughed, making Pidge's face feel warmer than her actual sweater.

"You're so cute..." Lance's toung slipped, he quickly bit his lips. "I mean uh--" Lance tried to shrug off what he said but it was too late. Pidge had already heard the compliment.

"Thanks...you're kinda cute too, in a strange way." Pidge grinned, laughter filling the air as the two talked even more.

Hunk was deaf but he knew, he knew those two were fated to meet. That those two costumers were the only ones to ever realize he was deaf the moment they saw him. He smiled, as a warm aura around him and his coffee shop radiated far and wide.

_A little coffee shop called Voltron..._


End file.
